In many industries it is desirable to utilize tracking codes, such as serial numbers, to mark and identify articles. Additionally, in many industries, it is desirable to provide and utilize security seals for articles to ensure that the articles remain closed, un-tampered with, or otherwise secured. However, tracking codes and seals are treated separately from each other and differently by each industry, or even by different businesses within the same industry, and are often inefficient and insecure in their use.